crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Bee-Having
|hint = A special gem lies beyond a clever deception. |relictimes = : 2:00.00 : 1:22.00 : 1:13.42 |developertime = 1:10.42 |prev = Ruination |next = Piston It Away }}Bee-Having (もぐれ！ クラッシュ lit. Dive! Crash in Japanese) is the twentieth level and is the final level of the fourth warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second game. It is similar to Diggin' It, featuring the same enemies, but this time the bees attack Crash in swarms. As it is almost impossible to take out an entire swarm with one attack, Crash will have to take advantage of his ability to spin into the magenta patches of soil throughout the level. If he succeeds in taking out an entire swarm with one single spin, he gets a 1-up, but not if he spins the swarm while underground, nor if the attempt costs him an Aku Aku mask. Crash can find the purple gem here, in one of the more unusual secrets in the series. Players will encounter a staircase fashioned from nitro crates, but they do not actually make the player lose a life upon contact and are unbreakable. Instead, they warp the player to a secret route. The secret path is quite dangerous; like in Un-Bearable, the route is compact with hunter lab assistants, metal-plated armadillos, and active nitro crates. However, the purple gem is oddly situated early on in the route, and the route has no crates, meaning the player can die and retain the purple gem and thus avoid traversing the entire route without consequence. The clear gem is simple and straightforward to obtain, unlike in the other bee level, Diggin' It. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate (bonus round only) *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *Iron Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) Hazard Count *Spiting Plants: *Tikis: *Electric Fences: *Mines: *Beehives: *Lumberjack Lab Assistants: *Moles: *Armadillos: *Hunter Lab Assistants: Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 27 Bee-Having Bee-Having - Clear Purple Gem - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 26) Crash Bandicoot 2 - "Bee-Having" 100% Purple Gem and Clear Gem (PS4 N Sane Trilogy) Bee-Having Platinum Relic Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy-0 Gallery Beestingcrash.png|Crash swelling up from bee stings b-h1.png b-h2.png b-h3.png b-h4.png b-h5.png b-h6.png|The fake Nitro Crates Fake nitro crates.png|Crash standing on the fake Nitro Crates b-h7.png b-h8.png b-h9.png bee having level icon.png|Level icon from the load/save screen Bee having Proto 1.png|"Bee Haven" Bee Having Proto 2.png|Prototype Bee Having proto 3.png|Prototype Bee Having proto 4.png|Prototype Bee-Having.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Bee-Having Remastered.png|Remastered level Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Bee-Having.png Viewing Level BH0.jpg BH1.jpg BH2.jpg BH3.jpg BH4.jpg BH5.jpg BH6.jpg BH7.jpg BH8.jpg BH9.jpg BH10.jpg BH11.jpg BH12.jpg BH13.jpg BH14.jpg BH15.jpg BH16.jpg BH17.jpg BH18.jpg BH19.jpg BH20.jpg BH21.jpg BH22.jpg BH23.jpg BH24.jpg BH25.jpg BH26.jpg BH27.jpg BH28.jpg BH29.jpg BHNotInserted1.jpg BH30.jpg BH31.jpg BH32.jpg BH33.jpg BH34.jpg BH35.jpg BH36.jpg BH37.jpg BH38.jpg BH39.jpg BHS1.jpg BHS2.jpg BHS3.jpg BHS4.jpg BHS5.jpg BHS6.jpg BHS7.jpg BHS8.jpg BHS9.jpg BHS10.jpg BHS11.jpg BHS12.jpg BHS13.jpg BHS14.jpg BHS15.jpg BHS16.jpg BHS17.jpg BHS18.jpg BHS19.jpg BHS20.jpg BHS21.jpg BHS22.jpg BHS23.jpg BHS24.jpg BHS25.jpg BHS26.jpg BHS27.jpg BHS28.jpg BHS29.jpg BHS30.jpg BHS31.jpg BHS32.jpg BH40.jpg BH41.jpg BH42.jpg BH43.jpg BH44.jpg BH45.jpg BH46.jpg BH47.jpg BH48.jpg BH49.jpg BH50.jpg BH51.jpg BH52.jpg BH53.jpg BHB0.jpg BHB1.jpg BHB2.jpg BHB3.jpg BHB4.jpg BHB5.jpg BHB6.jpg BHB7.jpg BHB8.jpg BHB9.jpg BHB10.jpg BHB11.jpg BHB12.jpg BH54.jpg BH55.jpg BH56.jpg BH57.jpg BH58.jpg BH59.jpg BH60.jpg BH61.jpg BH62.jpg BH63.jpg BH64.jpg BH65.jpg BH66.jpg Bh67.jpg Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *After you escape from Papa Bear, and after you're thrown out, look behind you. Isn't White Bear waiting for you? Trivia *This level's title is a pun on the words "behaving" and "beehive". *In any non-retail version of the game, this level's name is "Bee Haven". *This is one of five levels in this game where, after completing the bonus round, it is possible to die before the game is finished adding the bonus round crates to the crate total. This causes a glitch where it is possible to get credited with breaking more crates than there are in the level. The other levels in this game where this is possible are Snow Biz, Diggin' It, Cold Hard Crash, and Night Fight. In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, this is possible in Sphynxinator and Flaming Passion. *Like Diggin' It, the soil was grey instead of magenta in a beta version of the game. *In earlier versions of the game, the nitro staircase was composed of real nitros that were set to not bounce and to be walkable so that the player could stand on. However, this still can cause them to explode by spinning, sliding or body slamming. **Additionally, there was a wumpa fruit at the top, albeit not seen during gameplay. **Due to these nitros on being fake, they remain after the nitro switch crate is activated. *This is the only level in the game that has more nitro crates than basic crates in the level. *In Crash N. Sane Trilogy, the platform at the end of the secret path is a bonus platform and not the plain x-shaped platform, which is otherwise used throughout the game to transport from one part of the level to another. A similar occurence happens with the platform at the end of the left-hand fork path in the remake of Sphynxinator. It's unknown why this is the case. It's possible that the bonus platform was intended as a placeholder until the correct platform was made, and that they forgot to fix it. *In Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, two iron crates in the bonus round were changed to nitro crates, raising the (breakable) crate total from 92 to 94. This is probably so that if the player hits the nitro crates and loses an Aku Aku mask, they would have to climb a stack of 3 iron crates, not 4, and therefore not be trapped. Actually, they wouldn't be trapped anyway, since a stack of 4 crates can be climbed via a slide-spin-jump combo, but not everyone knows about such secret/glitched moves. es:Bee-Having fr:Bee-Having it:Bee-Having Category:Levels Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Mountainous Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Colored Gems